


At the End of the Trail

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic, Passing Out, Trail of Blood, gunshot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: There's a trail of blood, and Hotch is afraid of what's at the end of it
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595023
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	At the End of the Trail

**Author's Note:**

> Another Bad Things Happen Bingo Square!!
> 
> Square: Trail of Blood

There was a trail of blood. 

Hotch had five out of six members of his team with him, and no one knew where Rossi was. And he was panicking. 

There was a trail of blood. 

Hotche followed it, his heart in his throat as he ran across the unsub’s foyer, following that trail of blood. 

Dave  _ had  _ to be alright. He just  _ had  _ to be okay. He had to be. 

But there was a trail of blood, and Hotch was afraid of what laid at the end of it. 

Hotch continued to follow it through the house, studying the blood spatter as he ran, his gun in his hand. 

He could tell that Rossi hadn’t been moving very quickly, and there was a  _ lot  _ of blood. 

He couldn’t have gotten that far. He wouldn’t be that far away, would he? 

There was a trail of blood. 

_ God, please,  _ Hotch prayed,  _ let Dave be okay. God, please. I’ve lost Hayley and nearly lost Jack. I can’t lose Dave. Not yet. Not now. Not so close to when I lost her.  _

There was a trail of blood. 

“Dave!” Hotch called. “DAVE!” 

He had to find David S. Rossi. He just  _ had  _ to. 

“DAVE!!” 

There was a trail of blood. 

Suddenly, he heard his name. Soft and weak, said by a voice that flooded him with relief. 

“Aaron.” 

Aaron Hotchner ran along the trail of blood, looking around wildly. “Dave?!” he called. “Dave, where are you?” 

“Over here.” 

Aaron looked down at that cursed trail of blood. He saw a sock and looked up a little to see the face of his boyfriend. 

Dave looked tired and pale. His suit- which was a hideous thing- was ruined to utter completion, and Aaron noticed that his left leg was sticking out at an awkward angle. The dark pool of blood at Dave’s hip told Aaron everything he needed to know. A gunshot to the hip. 

“Dave,” he breathed, running to the end of the trail towards his prize. He cupped Dave’s face in his hands and kissed him soundly. 

Dave kissed back just as deeply, sighing softly if a bit painfully. His fingers carded through Aaron’s hair, gripping it. 

Soon, Aaron broke the kiss. “I need medical assistance,” he gasped into his microphone, “agent down, I repeat, FBI agent down. We’re in a closet in a hallway, just follow the trail of blood.” He turned back and saw Dave’s eyes halfway closed. “Don’t give up, baby, please,” he begged. “I can’t lose you.” 

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere,  _ passerotto, _ ” Dave chuckled softly, kissing Aaron gently. “I am staying with you and Jack for a long time.” He coughed and shivered, causing Aaron to hurry and take off his suit jacket to lay it over his lover. “I promised Jack that I’d teach him how to golf this weekend, anyways.” 

Aaron looked down at Dave’s leg. “Somehow,  _ mio bello volpe, _ I don’t think you’re going to be golfing this weekend,” he said with a small laugh, turning back to his lover. 

Dave gave a weak chuckle. “That’s one of the perks of golf,  _ passerotto, _ ” he said. His eyes closed fully and Aaron shook him gently. 

“Dave? Stay with me, please don’t pass out,” Aaron pleaded. “Dave?” 

Dave didn’t respond. Aaron checked his pulse, noticed it had slowed. “HELP!! I NEED HELP!! HE’S PASSED OUT!!” he shouted, his eyes wild. 

There was a trail of blood, and at the end of it was a man with a gunshot wound to his hip and passed out, and another man who loved him screaming for help, wishing he was anywhere but at the end of the trail of blood. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
